She's back, Jacka--
by Rhythmusic101
Summary: She's back in town and Stefans not happy, Elena's well...
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Diaries: Katherine & Elena**

 **Authors Note: Okay, first VD story sooooo I hope you enjoy and sorry if I don't get everything correct, don't sweat it.**

Chapter 1:

 **11:37 pm, across from the old cafe.**

"Elena, Listen!"

"No! Just leave me alone!"

"It wasn't what it looked like, okay!?"

The brunette could feel tears threatening to spill over, walking as fast as she could, away from the demanding voice behind her.

"Whatever, Stefan!"

That's when she felt it again, she'd been feeling it for months now.

She'd look around, eyes...a gaze.

The feeling you get when you just _know_ someone's watching you even if you can't see them...a tingling feeling mostly but to the brunette it was oddly comforting.

Then a hand roughly grabbed at her wrist, yanking her out of her thoughts and into a completely empty alleyway, pushing her against the wall and pinning her to it.

"Stefan, what are you..."

"You don't tell me when to leave you alone you b*tch."

"Let me go, Stefan! How could you!? You cheated on me with that-"

"I don't care." He spat, almost growling. "I don't care what I did you stupid little whore, you probably deserved it...you're pathetic."

He squeezed her wrists tighter as the brunette struggled against his grip.

"Let me go, Stefan! You're hurting me! Let me- Help-"

 _*Smack*_

 **"Shut. up."** He growled, before stroking her burning cheek, she flinched at the contact.

Elena whimpered. "Please, Stefan."

He pressed to the side of her face more throughly.

"Say one more thing and I'll-"

"You'll what?" Came a strong third voice out of nowhere, making the vampire freeze, looking around frantically in the dark but seeing no one at the end of the alleyway where the voice came from.

"Who said that!? Show yourself! Show-"

"Up here, jacka*s." Sing-songed chimed the voice again from above them.

Stefan looked up to the top of the building, eyes widened.

"Oh sh*t-argh!"

Not even getting the words out quick enough, the vampires body was slammed solidly into the brick wall in front of him by the dark figure, crucially denting it.

Elena's eyebrows furrowed when suddenly she was pushed out the way and out of Stefan's grasp, only to look up and see her abusive ex-boyfriend pinned against the wall by the dark figure with the supernatural speed.

Stefan groaned, in pain. "What the h*ll are you doing here?"

 _"Wait, Stefan knew this mysterious person...er being, that saved her."_

The figure chuckled emotionlessly. "What do you think I'm doing here?" It growled.

 _"So it's a woman, then...she sounds so...familiar. "_

Stefan's eyebrows creased, fangs snapping out. "You're here for her, then?"

The dark mysterious figure growled once more. "Stefan, don't you ever learn? You don't **ever** mess with what's mine...you touch her again and you're gonna wish you'd never meant her and your _definitely_ gonna wish you'd never meant me."

And with that the younger vampire was tossed against the opposite side of the wall. **Hard.** Almost easily with unremarkable strength.

Elena's eyes widened. _"Okay...definitely not human, then."_

The hood fell off and the figure turned to face her, warm brown eyes meeting two familiar ones. "You, Okay?"

The brunette's breath hitched, eyes widening farther. "Ka-Katherine...?

The figure smirked, that smirk Elena'd missed so much over the past few months. "I'll take that as a yes."

The figure turned back towards the struggling younger vampire in the alleyway, speeding over and kicking the already downed vampire in the side before easily lifting him up by the neck and pinning him against the wall, yet again in her grasp.

The younger vampire choked.

"Katherine, I swear if you don't let me go-"

"And again, you'll _what_?" The scowl back on the older vampires face, squeezing the boy by the neck tighter.

Not willing to kill him...yet.

 _"For Elena."_ She'd been telling herself over the last few months, she hadn't killed an innocent since she'd made up with Elena...though, she reminded herself that the Salvatore's weren't nearly as innocent as they're made out to be.

"I'll tell her...I-I'll tell how you really feel." The younger vampire choked out breath constricted, but didn't miss his captive hesitate on her grip and smirked, blooded mouth. "What? You didn't think I'd find out?" He laughed, cruelly.

Elena saw her doppelgänger swallow violently.

 _"She's...nervous?"_

"You don't know what you're talking about."

Stefan chuckled darkly. "Yeah...whatever, that stupid b*tch would-"

"Argh!" The younger blonde vampire was slammed against the brick wall on the opposite side in seconds.

"What did you just call my-her!?"

"You heard me...your little girlfriend over there, Elena? and last time I checked, She wasn't yours."

The humans eyes widened. _"...There talking about me?"_

Katherine growled. "So, what? She's not yours either...you cheated on her remember?Dumba**."

Stefan struggled against her grasp. "How do you know this?" He growled, pushing against her.

Katherine, deciding to ignore the question, looked over to her doppelgänger friend...yes friend, guiltily, watching tears threatening to slip from her beautiful eyes.

"You-you've been here all along?" Came the soft voice of the heart wrenched brunette.

Taking the moment of the two doppelgängers seemingly lost in there own little words, the younger vampire took the chance at his captivators distraction and bargained all the strength in his bones, pushing her the farthest away from him, throwing her into the opposite wall.

"Argh..." The brunette groaned, bones cracking as she stood up into place, looking around for the disappearing blonde vampire.

"Hey, hey. Over here."

 _"F*ck, Elena!"_

Katherine's head snapped to the side, only to see the smirking blonde vampire holding her m-friend...from behind.

"Stefan...I swear, you don't want to do this, I promise you'll regret it.

The young vampire narrowed his eyes. "Oh yeah?" He huffed, positioning his hands and fingers around her neck.

Katherine stepped forward, fists clenched, fangs out.

Stefan tutted. "I dare you...one more step and she goes snap snap."

Now her jaw twitched but she stopped walking nonetheless, she couldn't wait to snap _his_ neck.

"That's what I thought." His voice chimed darkly before looking down at the brunette in his arms. "Now, what to do with you...ah!"

The younger vampire hissed when he was suddenly burned...vervain, but didn't get enough time to recuperate before everything went black.

"What the h*ll was that? You could've been killed." Katherine barely raised her voice, standing over the unconscious body of Stefan Salvatore, in front of her doppelgänger.

Elena couldn't reply back, she didn't know what to say...to much to say, just staring widely at the vampire in front of her.

Katherine shifted nervously in her gaze. "Don't worry, he's not dead just-"

"That's not-" Elena shook her head, stepping closer to the brunette. "You've been here all along?"

Katherine shrugged, attempting to be nonchalant. "Couple weeks...at the most."

"You left me...you left me all alone...y-you, how could you!?"

"Elena, please. Let's not-"

"No!" The non-human cut off. "I thought we had something, I thought we-You just up and left me with a _note_! A note, Katherine!"

The brunette human was on the verge of fresh new tears now. "I was coming back to you, Elena I swear..."

"When! I didn't know if you were ever coming back at all! So what was it? Were you just using me? Was I just some pawn you played in some stupid twisted game of yours!?"

"What? No! Elena I'd never do that to you...you don't understand-"

"Then help me understand! You-

Katherine's eyes flashed with every emotion in the book.

"I wasn't good enough for you!"

Elena's breath shallowed, calming slightly, voicing breaking. "Wh-what?"

Katherine swallowed violently, nervously. Kicking the teenage body of the boy to the side, she stepped closer to her doppelgänger, talking quietly.

"I wasn't. You didn't need me, Elena...you didn't need me here with you...you have your friends and your family and-" The brunette paused, looking down into the humans eyes. "Elena...I'm not good for you, you and I...were complete opposites to be doppelgängers and I'm evil-"

"You're not evil-"

"I. am." The vampire disagreed strong but softly, shaking her head. "I am, Elena. You don't know all the things I've done in my past lives...all the people I've killed and hurt...Elena, I had to go so that I wouldn't hurt you, so I wouldn't get you hurt."

Elena furrowed her eyebrows and Katherine let out an unneeded breath.

"Elena...I've killed and hurt so many people in the past and not everyone's very...forgiving if you know what I mean, people want me killed, a lot actually...including your little Salvatore guard dogs." The mention of the brothers only put a momentary scowl on the vampires face. "That's why I had to go."

The teenager bit her lip, hurt obvious in her brown eyes. "Because you didn't want me hurt...well too late, Katherine you just left-"

"It's not just seeing you hurt, Elena. I don't want to see you killed because of me..." The vampire shook her head again, breaking eye contact with her doppelgänger, sighing. "Elena..., Elena you are t _hee_ only person I care about in this world any more, nobody but you and honestly that scares me...I've never, not even in my human life have ever felt this way about anyone...and I-I can't loose you Elena, I _won't_."

Elena's breath hitched.

 _"Is she-"_

"I love you.."

Now the tears spilled over the human brunette's face. "You-you what?"

The vampire shook her head, finally making eye contact with her doppelgänger, speaking in a strong voice. "I mean I am honestly, truly, wholly _in_ love with you, Elena and it's not only because you're my mate."

Elena froze, the unuttered words 'mate' formed at her lips but the vampire continued on.

"That's why I knew I had to leave that night...I still remember how i helped you up the tree and we sat on that branch talking for hours on end and when you leaned into me...the way we almost kissed but were uh...interrupted."

Elena almost giggled at the remembrance of the 'interruption' that night.

If looks could kill, that squirrel would have been dead a thousand times over and it'd really have been dead if Elena hadn't held Katherine back that night.

"And then, when we got to your door step that night...I wanted to kiss you so bad and tell you goodnight but I'd been to nervous to do so...go figure, but when you leaned in and kissed me, though on the cheek...it felt like heaven."

Elena blushed, biting her lip causing a small smirk to play onto the vampires face. "Shut up." She muttered playfully.

"It did though." Katherine's eyes softened. "And you know, I was gonna tell you how I felt that night...I was."

Elena swallowed steadily, fingers twitching in front of her. "Why didn't you?"

Katherine shrugged. "I don't-I don't know I just...I got nervous, gave myself a little inspirational pep talk and before I knew it you'd closed the door and so the door closed to my newfound inspiration."

Elena's eyebrows furrowed, confused. "Wait. Katherine, what does this have to do with why you left me that night?"

Katherine's breathing picked up. "Well, uh...as you know, Vampires don't need much sleep and I'd already gotten my forty-eight hours as they say so I deciding on walking through mystical falls, though I'd been drawn to your house for obvious reasons I didn't want to seem as a creeper so I tried my best to stray away but..."

"But?" Elena'd been on her toes since the beginning and she'd really wanted the whole story on why her doppelgänger vampire had left that night.

Katherine cleared her throat. "Well, I don't know...I'd gotten this tingling feeling after awhile so I'd surrendered to my ever loving need to see you and I'd used my vampiric speed to get to you and check on you, just in case, but when I'd gotten there well uh..."

Katherine cleared her throat, continuing quickly.

"Nothing...I mean, when I'd dropped into your bedroom window there was absolutely nothing but I could sense it...Vampires, a lot of'em actually and they'd been there...in your room, I just knew it...but I'd gazed over at you and you looked so peaceful, I knew that they hadn't bothered you. I was so distracted in you that I'd almost forgotten you'd lived with others so I'd thought, for your sake, I'd check on them too."

"Just as I suspected, none of you were touched or bothered in anyway and that was okay but I'd noticed something...in the corner of your room, a note, the scent was screeching from it, so I'd picked it up." Katherine's fists clenched angrily, staring at nothing on the ground.

"I'd never been so angry in my life then at that moment that they'd threatened me through you...they'd threatened to hurt you, Elena...to kill you and I couldn't-"

"I know...I know..." The human brunette soothed, reaching out surprisingly, gently taking her doppelgängers fists in her hands prompting the vampires fists to unclench, linking there fingers.

Taking a breath the vampire continued, calming. "So as realization set in...I knew I couldn't stay, and I decided on a way to protect you...at least for the rest of the night." The brunette rose her eyebrows, looking down at the doppelgänger. "Vervain...thanks for having it stocked up already, anyway I'd spread it through out your...everywhere. Windows, doors, bed, you name it, and sorry about the mess by the way."

Elena frowned. "Wait, wouldn't that burn you...like a lot."

Katherine shrugged, playing with the other girls fingers in hers. "Yeah, but I knew you were safe at least until morning when I could warn the Salvator brothers of the danger and leave, that's...that's all that mattered."

Elena's eyes softened, a small smile playing on her lips. "You-wait." The brunette's eyebrows furrowed, frowning. "Stefan and Damon knew about this? They knew you left...they knew why you left, an-and didn't tell me?"

Katherine twirled their fingers around, nervously. "Elena, I'm sorry. They just didn't care why I was leaving and they sure as h*ll had no problem with keeping it a secret...if you hadn't noticed they uh...kinda hate me."

Elena sighed, nodding...accepting, looking into to warm brown eyes. "So...that's why you left?"

Katherine nodded, nervously gazing into her doppelgänger. "Yeah...th-that's why...I was just trying to protect you...I swear I wasn't using you or intentionally trying to hurt you, Elena, I wasn't-"

 _*Slap!*_

"Oh..F*ck, okay, ok. I deserved that." The vampire held the side of her face, burning.

Elena bit her lip, quivering. " _That's_ for leaving me without an explanation as to why or when you were coming back."

Katherine nodded, suddenly aware of the fact that Elena wasn't as angry at her as she'd originally thought, coincidently after the slap that was just delivered.

"I know, I know and I'm sorry. Elena...you just have to understand, I'm wasn't g-Elena...I'm still not good for you, I wasn't back then I'm still not now-"

 _*Slap!*_

"F*ck, Elena! What the h*ll was that one for?" The vampire wiped at her nose and mouth, furrowing her eyebrows.

 _"Blood..."_

Elena although also shocked at what happened, didn't budge. "That one was for leaving me period and even fathoming the thought that you weren't worthy or 'good' for me." The brunette's voice softened.

The human pulled the vampire impossibly closer to her, wrapping her arms around her neck.

Katherine's breath hitched at the action and the corner of Elena's lips upturned, smiling lightly.

"Because I-I love you too, Katherine."

The vampires breathing now picked up, gingerly wrapped her arms around the humans small waist. "Really?"

Elena giggled at the unusual childlike hope in her doppelgängers voice before leaning up, lips inches apart.

"Yes, really." The brunette breathed out, smirk spreading a crossed her face. "Now, kiss me before _I_ get old, will you?"

With the same mischievous smirk, the vampire leaned in closer, feeling the humans breath on her own lips. "Your wish is my command, Princess."

Then their lips touched and it was searing.

And it felt like heaven, all over again for the both of them.

They'd kiss for minutes which seemed like hours on end before, Elena reluctantly pulled away, breathing unevenly.

Katherine's trade mark grin spread a crossed her face. "Deep breaths, Princess." The vampire left a quick, gentle peck to her lips before pulling away completely so the brunette could breath. "What's the matter? Vampire got your tongue?"

A giggle slipped from the humans lips, softly hitting the vampires arm. "Stop it."

Katherine grinned at the smiling girl still trying to catch her breath before pulling the teenager tighter to her. "Ah...you humans and your need for oxygen or lack of it, eventually..." The vampire shook her head, staring at the girl in front of her. "How in the h*ll do you look so beautiful all the time?"

The brunette human doppelgänger blushed lightly, a small smile taking over her face. "Well aren't you quite the charmer...? Or the, narcissist?" The brunette poked, getting a scowl from the vampire in front her.

"I'll have you know I'm quite a little bit of both, thank you."

The human giggled, feeling something drip down to her chin.

Elena's eyebrows furrowed, looking down as it touched her hand...wet, red...blood.

"What the...?"

"It's mine, don't worry."

Elena looked up and winced at the damage she'd caused her friend...er...girlfriend. "Sorry, I-I didn't mean...I mean, I didn't even think..."

The vampire shook her head. "I get it, it's fine...I guess it was sort of a d*ck move to leave without telling you when I'd be back." The doppelgänger leaned in closer to the human, grinning. "But between you and I, you are one h*ll of a hitter, Princess."

Elena's eyebrows furrowed. "Right...But, How'd I-? I mean, no offense but I'd thought that you guys as vampires were stronger than that, I thought It'd be like twilight you'know, when Bella hit Jacob and she nearly broke her hand or when Edward saved Bella from being hit with that car with just his hand."

Katherine's eyebrows rose almost comically with a twinge of a grin on her face at the mention of the fantasy TV show. "Uh...no." The vampire shook her head. "Actually, it is kinda like that...it's just that we're mates."

Elena rose her eyebrows in a silent question. "And...this gives us a connection? Special abilities just between us?"

Katherine nodded. "Yeah, something like that and we definitely have a connection, I can feel it and you can too I'm guessing and not just because of the doppelgänger thing and sooner or later, you'll start to feel what I feel and be able to get into my mind like I can do you."

Elena gaped. "You can get into my mind!?"

Katherine swallowed, nervously. "Well, er...yeah..."

Elena narrowed her eyes. "Katherine..."

"Hey, hey. I swear...I can't get into your mind unless you allow me in, it uh...comes with the territory." The vampire surrendered. "You're the only one that can block me out...a mate thing."

Elena nodded slowly. "Right...sorry. It'll take me awhile to get used to this dating a vampire thing, again...being her mate."

Katherine nodded, looking at the girl in concern. "But you're fine with it, right?"

A small smile spread across the brunette in question's lips, nodding. "Yep...one problem though."

Katherine's eyebrows rose. "And that is...?"

The brunette human smirked slyly, reminding Katherine of herself. "That _this_ vampire." The brunette poked the vampire in the shoulder. "Doesn't have my tongue anymore." The human whispered seductively.

Katherine grinned back, tightening her hold on the human and leaning back in so that there lips were barely touching. "Maybe someone should take care of that, then."

"Mhmm."

The younger teen leaned in closer only to be interrupted by a grumble behind them.

Katherine's eyes snapped open, turning around.

 _"You've got be kidding me."_

 **"Salvatore's."** The vampiregrowled out in frustration moving closer towards the younger vampire that was beginning to wake up.

"Katherine, don't." A soft voice behind her spoke up, grabbing at her arm. "He's not worth it...lets just get out of here before he wakes up, I'll take you back to my place tonight."

The brunette vampire took one look over the younger Salvatore brother before, taking a deep breath and turning around to grab her newly girlfriend's hand.

"Alright, let's go."

Elena's eyebrows furrowed, linking her and the vampires fingers. "What? Just like that? No arguing?"

Her vampire doppelgänger shrugged, grinning. "What can I say? I've changed."

"Mm...well I like it." The human leaned up, pecking the brunette on the lips before leading them towards the entrance of the alleyway and out onto the empty streets.

"Hey, what time is it?"

Katherine checked her watch, silently contemplating on letting the girl know just how late...er...early, it really was.

"Uh...about close to one a.m, why you got somewhere to be?" Joked the vampire.

Elena mock glared. "Nooo...but I do have to get home, like now, It's a school night carrot top and Jenna's gonna be so pissed if she finds out that I've been out this late."

Katherine chuckled. "Right, well. Thank god, your girlfriends a vampire, then huh?" The vampire stopped in front of her, wiggling her eyebrows.

Elena's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What are you...?" The brunette humans eyes widened. "Oh no...no,no, no, no, not gonna happen."

The vampire turned her back to the human with a wicked grin on her face. "Oh come on, what are you scared?"

"Yes!" Elena almost yelled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, come on...you want to get there fast and I'm your ride, problem solved."

Elena shook her head. "No, no. No thank you, I'm sorry but I am not even remotely interested in committing suicide today."

The vampire turned back around with a sigh. "Oh, don't be so dramatic...it's not suicide because your not gonna die, I won't let anything happen to you."

The human brunette hesitated, arms going to her side. "You promise?"

"You trust me?"

The brunette human nodded without hesitation, eyes shining in the moonlight. "Yes."

Katherine let a small smile spread across her face. "Then I promise."

The vampire turned around, steadily. "When you're ready, then?"

Elena nodded, though the vampire couldn't see her. "Alright." The human pulled her hands onto the vampires shoulders before jumping onto her back.

Katherine already expecting it and knowing anyway, shifted to the brunette's weight so she'd be more-

"Comfortable?" The vampire smirked and rose her eyebrows feeling the teenager squirm on her back.

"Yeah." The girl on her back whispered softly in her ear, and the vampire couldn't help but shudder at the tingling feeling of it all. "You think you could sneak us in...get us through my bedroom window without any deafened noises?"

Snapping out of her momentarily distracted gaze, Katherine snorted, grinning.

"Are you _kidding_?"

 **Authors Note: Well, that's all folks. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampire Diaries: Katherine & Elena**

 **Author's Note: Enjoy!**

Chapter 2:

 _ **Two Days Later**_

"Ughh, Elena do we _have_ to do this? This is sooo boring."

Elena looked up from her school project, lying on her bed beside of her complaining girlfriend.

The brunette in question rose her eyebrows.

"Katherine, you don't _have_ to help you'know. You can leave anytime you want too."

The vampire sighed, standing from the teenagers bed and stretching her legs. "You know that's not what I meant." The doppelgänger took her companions hands gently leading her off the bed, swooping her into her arms.

"What I meant was...why don't we, you'know take a break or something? We've been in here for hours and I'd _really_ like to finish or at least break before I explode and disfigure all over your beautiful face."

"Katherine..." The human warned, wrapping her arms around the vampires neck.

"Come on, pleaseeee." The brunette pouted, earning a slight groan from her counterpart.

"Fine...But, _only_ **if** that break includes taking me out for ice cream later."

The brunette human compromised and Katherine couldn't help grinning ear from ear.

"You bet."

"Good, now before we go down; I really have to get this down stairs, so...help?"

"Why?" Katherine questioned curiously, already moving past the human and picking up the papers and utensils needed for the project.

Elena moved right along with her, picking up other needed tools, shrugging. "Jenna's gonna be home soon, I want to show her when we're finished."

Katherine wrapped her arm around the girls shoulders, shaking her head. "Well, this is one thing I don't miss from my human life."

The vampire pulled her girlfriend closer and in another second they were down stairs.

"You know- uh...Elena? You can let go now."

Katherine chuckled as the human slowly and stiffly let go of her waist, opening her watery eyes.

"Honestly, I don't know why you hold on so tight, babe. You know I'd never let you go, don't you?"

Elena wiped at her watery eyes before half walking half stumbling across the room and onto the couch, throwing a glance over her shoulder.

"Charming Innuendo, but I swear Katherine..."

Katherine chuckled before zapping over and sitting beside the girl on the couch, gently laying down the brunette's project.

Elena groaned, suddenly dizzy as she eyed the older girl. "Don't you _ever_ get tired of doing that?"

The vampire shrugged nonchalantly. "Not really, it's fun."

That comment earned her a glare from the frowning human beside of her. "It's nauseating."

The vampire chuckled once more before pulling the brunette into her lap, non-vampiric speed mind you, for Elena's sake.

"That my dear, probably has something to do with you being human and little o'l me, a vampire." The doppelgänger flashed her fangs, teasingly.

Elena's smile begin to grow just as she felt the familiar nausea coming on again.

Katherine's eyebrows furrowed as she stared at the girl warily, watching all the color drain from her face.

"Uh...Elena?"

The vampire quickly retracted her fangs, accidentally shifting the brunette girl in her lap a little more.

That was it.

"Oh my god!"

"Elena! What's-" The vampire tried, watching her girlfriend all but run out of the room and into another part of the house, attempts were obviously hard to come by.

Katherine snorted, sitting alone on the couch, dazed and confused. "Okay, definitely not the reaction I was going for." Muttered the vampire.

It was true, she'd never really shown Elena her fangs up close and personally before but the vampire figured she'd seen some form of them before and being best buddies with the Salvatore's were enough to convince her that.

 _"Guess, maybe it's just me."_ Katherine mused silently on the thought of her doppelgänger not wanting to see herself as a vampire.

She felt a slight twitch in her conscience.

 _"Maybe she doesn't want to be turned, I mean we are mates but there's nothing written in stone that says she has to be turned even if the term ultimately means together forever. Mm...not that I wouldn't want to be with for eternity and beyond that but I'd never wish upon anyone and especially not the love of my life the burden of being a vampire...she'd miss her family, friends, and so much more. The human world has so much more to offer than living like this."_

...

 _"I'd still have you, y'know..."_

Katherine physical jumped slightly, eyes widening. "Is that...?"

 _"And as much as I love my family, I'm your mate and I'd miss you so much more if I have to leave this world alone and leave you behind one day...I don't care where I'd end up, I'd hate it without you."_

 _"Elena?"_

There was a pause.

 _"Yeah?"_

Katherine breathed out a sigh of amazement, corners of the brunette's lips turned up.

 _"You know you're in my head, right now?"_

Katherine could feel the momentary pause the girl took before continuing this time.

 _"How? I mean I know, the mate thing but weren't you supposed to know if I were ever in your head."_

 _"I don't know, maybe I let you in subconsciously because you're my mate...and I trust you."_

 _"Aww..."_

Katherine cleared her throat. _"Right...Okay, where are you? Why'd you run away from me a second ago?"_

The brunette vampire's ear intentionally twitched, putting her vampiric hearing to good use, she listened in upstairs.

 _"Well actually, I'm kinda-_

The brunette stopped thinking and the vampires eyebrows furrowed concerned before she'd heard the unmistakable sound of retching upstairs.

The vampires eyes widened and in seconds she was upstairs.

"Elena!" The vampire exclaimed, stumbling into the bathroom, walking over to the brunette human hunched over the toilet, literally spilling her guts.

"Oh sh*t, Elena. I am so so sorry for this...I didn't mean to-I mean I didn't think-"

A held up hand shushed the vampire from her rambling apology. "It's fine...just, please don't let it happen again."

The vampire immediately nodded, kneeling beside her and pulling her hair back. "Anything."

 **[ Twenty-Two Awful Vomiting Minutes Later :) ]**

"Feeling better?" Katherine questioned after reluctantly being kicked out of the bathroom the last ten minutes, so Elena could clean up.

The vampire had just been sitting on the couch bored, lost in thought.

"Yeah actually, feeling pretty great." Elena smiled, cheeks slightly reddened. "Thanks by the way...for y'know helping me back there, I know domestic activity and taking care of people aren't really your 'thing'."

Katherine couldn't help but smile at the attractive looking brunette, shaking her head. "Well, _I_ don't care, you know why?" The vampire stood up, wrapping her arms gently around the humans torso.

Elena blushed, arms wrapping themselves around the vampires neck, wrist intersecting and locking.

"Mm...why?"

The vampire smiled genuinely, taking in the beauty before her before taking one arm from her waist, stroking her cheek. "Cause, _You're_ my thing...and I mean that in the most respectful way." The vampire quickly covered, pulling the brunette closer. "You're mine...and I'd do anything for you."

"Anything?" The brunette human blushed another bright red.

"Anything." Katherine's genuine smile, transformed into her infamous wickedly smirk. "You know, you are so adorable..."

The brunette vampire led them over to the couch, sitting the younger girl back into her lap. "So, adorable I could just eat you up...or out-"

"Katherine!"

"What?"

The vampire chuckled at the humans futile attempts at hitting her arm and even more futile attempts at scolding her. "I'm kidding." The vampire chuckled.

The human glared half heartedly at the vampire, before shaking her head and giggling a little of her own. "Why aren't you like this with everyone? You know, I guarantee that everyone would be less likely as to wanting to kill you if you were."

The vampire nodded in agreement. "True, but where's the fun in that?"

"Katherine...I'm serious."

The vampire sighed, shrugging slightly looking into warm brown eyes. "I don't know, I mean I'm not in love with _them_...I care about them because you care about them and I care about you, maybe that's wrong but their not you."

The fanged doppelgänger paused for a moment, in thought. "I guess I have a hard time making friends anyway, seeing as I don't usually stay in one place for too long but now that you're here...well I'd stay here for eternity if you want and...I guess if their your friends and most of them are vampires anyway I guess eventually we'd have to get along...in time."

The brunette human's expression immediately lightened immensely at the vampire's confession, leaning into her. "You really do know how to flatter a girl."

The vampires eyebrows wiggled teasingly, nonetheless. "I do, don't I?"

The brunette human simply rolled her eyes, playfully.

"Just me, I hope?" She teased, narrowing her eyes.

The vampire's face immediately broke into an even wider smile, pulling the girl closer to her by the waist and nuzzling their noses. "Of course."

The human brought their lips even closer together. "Mhmm..."

Elena turned around straddling the sitting vampire, leaning in closer before-

"Elena, Open up! Elena, Come on! I know you're in there!"

There was a pause and Katherine knew it.

He'd sensed her.

"Katherine!" The voice yelled angrily. "Katherine! I swear to- if you've hurt her, you're dead!"

Elena quickly pulled away and Katherine reluctantly pulled away also, rolling her eyes and breathing a sigh of annoyance.

"Salvatore's...I swear." The vampire grumbled as her brunette doppelgänger crawled off of her lap, standing up and walking over to the door.

"Katherine...be nice."

The vampire shook her head, following closely behind the human. "Elena love, I love you to bits and pieces and I swear I'd do anything for you, but refraining from killing a Salvatore...that's a lot to ask."

The brunette human just shook her head in amusement in her girlfriend's actions. "I love you too." Was her only reply before pulling the vampire's hand along with her to open the door.

Leaning up to kiss her cheek quickly, the brunette human unlocked and opened her door.

"Damon...What-

 **"You!"** was his only reply, eyes burning straight into Katherine's.

Brown eyes, twinkled with mischief.

"My my my, words aren't really your go-to today are they?"

There was a growl and in a matter of seconds (Surprise, Surprise) the sarcastic brunette was pinned against the wall, the younger vampire's hands around her throat.

"Damon!" Elena yelled in surprise.

"You think this is funny? This is not a _game_ Katherine? Where in the h*ll is my brother!?"

The older vampire chuckled in effort, despite the tight grip around her neck. "You two never did get that self-control thing down did you? I mean at least your brother was better at hiding it. That's you Salvatore's problem."

The grip tightened around her neck, choking her at the most but not nearly enough to be vital, though he didn't need to know that.

"Damon! Let her go!"

"Stay out of this, Elena!" The younger vampire kept his eyes on the older vampire in front of him. " And you, Shut. The f*ck up. What are you even doing here anyway? With Elena? Are compelling her just to hurt her...or have you done so already? Cause, I swear to god if you have-"

"Not this again, you Salvatore's are all the same. Empty threats, really?"

"Yeah well if you think for one second that I'm gonna let you hurt Elena, you're wrong...So either you go, or we're leaving."

The vampire rolled her eyes.

 _"Like h*ll."_

"You're gonna make her leave her own home? If I'm so dangerous, who says I won't wait here until Jenna and little Jeremy gets home and attempt to kill them too." She spat.

Damon hesitated. "Well..." The younger vampire cleared his throat, lousily. "I'm not about to let you hurt Elena, so well that's just a chance we'll have to take."

Katherine took one look over the boys shoulder and her eyes set on her doppelgänger girlfriend, eyes wide with fear and hurt.

 _"Idiot."_ She'd thought angrily at the boy that upset her mate.

"If I were you, Katherine-

A sudden animalistic growl ripped from the back of the older vampire's throat, using her vampiric speed to switch their positions so she was pinning him now.

"Well, you're _not_ me." The vampire through the boy across the room.

"And if you _were_ me you'd know that I'd never hurt, Elena. Elena means _**everything**_ to me and I'd slit my own throat before that happens, h*ll I'd let you do it, and that's a sworn promise."

The vampire let out a low primal growl again, stepping closer towards the younger vampire, lifting himself from the ground.

"So, If you want to threaten someone about what will happen to them if they hurt, Elena. Why don't you try you're idiot brother, tweedledum next time? Cause I swear to god if it weren't for Elena, your brother would be as good as **dead right now**!"

The vampire went to lunge at the Salvatore but was held back by a hand wrapping around her forearm.

"Stop. Katherine, He didn't do anything, remember? It wasn't him, it was Stefan." The reassured comment was meant to be whispered for Katherine's ears only but immediately it was Damon whose eyes widened, finally getting onto his feet.

"What? What's Stefan got to do with any of this!?"

Katherine's fist clenched, angrily in response. _"Wrong Salvatore, Katherine...wrong Salvatore."_

Damon just stared at the two silent girls waiting for a response, before loosing his patience. "Well!?" He yelled and Katherine instinctively took a step in front of her girlfriend, protectively.

"Katherine...it's alright." The brunette slowly moved from behind the brunette but kept their hands interlocked, just in case. "Stefan-"

 _*Bump!*_

"Elena! Elenaaa, I kn-know you're in there! Comeeeee on ou-out."

The unmistakable voice of none other than Stefan Salvatore was heard, echoing through the house.

"Is-is he drunk?"

There was another loud bang on the door startling them.

"Come on out, b*tch! If you're not out in ten minutes I swearrrr..."

The Salvatore's voice trailed off into a hiccup and then the undeniable sound of a very non-manly giggle.

Katherine's eyes burned holes through the door. "Ya think." The vampire made for the door but not fast enough for Damon to zap in front of her, blocking her path.

"Damon, move. Now!"

"No. No way! Not until you tell me exactly what my brother did."

Katherine tried controlling her anger, she really did.

The vampire growled, quickly throwing the boy against a nearby wall. "Is that a good enough answer for you!?"

Elena ran in front of her mate, blocking her path just as Damon had.

"Elena..." The vampire warned.

"Katherine..." The human warned back, defiantly.

Elena watched her vampire's confident gaze falter a little.

"Katherine..." The human brunette's voice softened. "Katherine, you promised. You promised me."

After a long stare off, the older vampire finally let out something of a frustrated sigh, running her hand over her face. "Oh, fine." Grumbled the vampire grumpily, grabbing her jacket from the couch.

"Wait. Katherine, where are you going? Don't do this." Elena's voice pleaded in the vampire's ears, echoing words, the vampire had no choice but to turn around giving her a slight reassuring look.

 _"Ugh! What is this girl doing to me?"_

"I won't, I swear. I love you and I promise I'll come back in one piece, give me...thirty minutes?"

Elena paused before reluctantly nodding causing a huge grin to break out into the vampire's face.

 _"I am_ _ **so**_ _going to have fun with this."_

The vampire excitedly picked up her human and spinning her around causing a short squeal from the brunette before finally setting her down on her feet, the vampire turned towards the younger vampire narrowing her eyes.

"And you, vampires are on my a*s this year and hers now, so keep watch and don't leave her here...cause queen or no queen, I _will_ have you beheaded."

The brunette human rolled her eyes playfully at the fierce protective sound in the vampire's voice as the vampire gave the human a short but sentimental kiss on the cheek before scurrying out the door, leaving a very red blushing brunette human and a very dazed and confused vampire slouching against a wall.

"Is this the twilight zone or did that really just happen...? And did Katherine actually willingly agree to _not_ kill Stefan? What is going on here? Should I be worried?"

Elena sighed, half heartedly. Walking into the kitchen with the Salvatore trailing behind her.

Turning towards him, the human shook her head and replied back.

"It's...a long story."

The male brunette vampire leaned against the kitchen isle and crossed his arms. "It's a good thing I've got forever then, isn't it?"

-(Line Break)-

"Damon it's been two hours, we've got to go out and find them!"

"Elena, no. Believe me when I say our attempts will be futile, I mean this is Katherine we're talking about here. You'll only find her if she wants to be found."

"Yeah, I know that but Damon we can't just-"

The front door suddenly swings open and Katherine comes stumbling in.

Damon's eyebrows simply rose but Elena was livid.

"Katherine! I can't believe you-"

The brunette vampire suddenly stumbled more falling over, going into a seriously long coughing fit of nothing. And then there was blood. Hemoptysis maybe.

Elena's anger immediately dispersed. "Oh my god, Katherine." The brunette ran over to the vampire kneeling on the ground, coughing up blood.

"Katherine, did Stefan do this to you?" The human questioned, worriedly and concerned on not knowing how to help her bleeding mate.

Katherine's head shook, causing another coughing fit. "Elena...babe, you wound me." The vampire joked, immediately regretting her decision at talking, groaning at her sore throat.

"Katherine, please. I'm serious."

By now, looking up the vampire could see the tears welling up in her mates eyes at her distress.

"Just...Just...call your...call your witch _off_." The vampire spoke in between coughs, resting her head on the floor.

Elena's breath hitched. " _Bonnie_? Bonnie did this to you?"

The vampire groaned, nodding slowly and painfully. Drained. "Yeah...I-In her defense, I-I don't think s-she knows we-we-we-"

Tears slid down Elena's cheeks as she laced her fingers with the vampire's, and huddled closer not caring of the blood staining her clothes.

Across the room, Damon watched in exception and worry just as Elena turned to him.

"Damon! We have to help her! Do something!"

Panicked, The younger vampire immediately moved from his slouched cool position against the wall at the urgency in the brunette's voice. "I don't-I don't-" His senses tinkered in, ears twitching suddenly.

His eyes widened. "Elena..."

Elena's eyebrows rose, never taking her eyes off of her love.

"What?" Was the whisper.

"Bonnie."

That was it. That definitely got her attention.

"What-"

The already open front door suddenly closed with a slam and two heads turned towards the strained noise.

Bonnie.

"Elena, we need to talk-wait, why is _she_ here? I thought I'd-"

"Undo it." Elena'd interrupted immediately, glaring up at the witch.

Bonnie's eyebrows furrowed, confusingly. "What?"

Elena finally stood up from her position on the floor beside of her girlfriend, standing face to face with the witch that started this, her best friend. " _Un_ -do-it. Now."

Bonnie startled at the sudden change of tension, quickly muttered the spell of undoing it under her breath and with a wave of her hand, Katherine gasped as sudden air re-entered her lungs where it had been reprieved just seconds before.

Elena quickly ran over to the girl, past Damon who was hovering over her and dropping to her knees in front of the vampire, propping her up against the back of the couch in a sitting position.

"Katherine...?" Elena questioned, worriedly.

The vampire's eyes slowly opened, infamous smirk plastered onto her face. "Hey, babe."

A sigh of relief left the humans lips, arms immediately going around the vampire's neck, pushing into her.

"Don't _ever_ do that to me again...you terrified me." The human softly whispered in her vampire's ear.

The vampire chuckled softly, still weak from the blood loss. "Sorry, babe. I just...I _so_ wish I could hold you right now."

Elena's head immediately snapped up from their position, suddenly back in worried girlfriend mode again. "Right. Damon?" The humans eyes settled on the Salvatore a crossed the room, already heading towards the kitchen.

"Blood, got it."

Elena eyes turned back towards her girlfriend concerned which earned her a grateful smile from the vampire.

"I'm fine. Just a little weak, I promise."

The brunette human reluctantly accepted, nodding. "Fine." She grumbled, leaning in even closer to the vampire, whispering in her ear. "Just this once, I'll believe you when you say that...you're always getting into some form of trouble and you have a strange sense of being 'okay' and 'fine', y'know."

The vampire weakly nuzzled them closer. "What can I say? I like to keep things interesting, is that a bad thing?"

The brunette human, giggled, pulling away from the vampire's neck and quickly pecking the vampire's lips and leaning her head against her mates.

"No...not always, _definitely_ not a bad thing."

And both girls smiled at each other, knowing full well of how true the statement resembled them, completely forgetting about other peering eyes in the room watching the clearly romantic display.

"Uh...guys?" Bonnie's eyebrows rose suspiciously at the couple, watching one of her best friends basically cuddling in her supposedly enemies lap for obvious reasons...really didn't sit to well with the witch.

"Am I missing something?"

But the couple were clearly not taking notice in the bemused witch and the slightly annoyed vampire, only smiled dazed and lovesick at each other.

"Uh...guys?"

Blood bag completely forgotten, Damon snorted at the witches futile attempts at getting the couple to snap out of it and notice them, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms before giving the witch his full attention standing diagonal from her.

"It's...a long story."

 **Author's Note: Eh...Any good? Review, plz. :)**


End file.
